5 Times Ianto Didn't Love Capt Hart & 1 He did
by Serpentira
Summary: 5 Times Ianto Jones Didn't Love Capt. John Hart & 1 He Did- Every interaction of their's was like a dance. All harsh banter and witty repartee, and a longing for the very same man. - AU Ianto/John; John/Jack, Ianto/Jack implied. slash Oneshot


**I'm not entirely sure where this came from, but I've been hoping to get back to writing fanfiction for a while now. (Well, write anything really, but that's beside the point). This is, admittedly, probably rather AU. For that, I blame CBC and the BBC as Space got the rights to Torchwood and not CBC. Ergo, I haven't actually watched season 2 and everything I know about it comes from watching random clips and vids on YouTube and reading an insane amount of fanfiction. I'm not entirely sure what it is about Ianto/John that I like, but it seems to have its possibilities if only in the context of Ianto/Jack and John/Jack. Anyway, on with the actual story.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned it, I'd be on it. End of story.**

5 Times Ianto Jones Didn't Love Captain John Hart, and 1 He Did

1.

The kiss was brutal as he was slammed against the tunnel wall by the self-styled Captain. Ianto tried to push him away but it was like fighting a losing battle. Hart had the advantage and he knew it. The suit was brutally striped off, unfamiliar hands searing his body, and still Ianto didn't make a noise. Whatever Hart wanted he'd have to take because he sure as hell wasn't going to give. A pause followed as Hart looked into his eyes, a small frown twisting his lips. Without warning he turned and walked away leaving the Welshman to put himself to rights. Following the Captain's retreat with his eyes he shivered. He hated that man, he really, really did.

2.

The second incident was more brutal by far as he was left battered and broken in the hands of the invading alien threat. More than half the obvious marks came from Hart's own hand, finger marks on his arms from far too tight a grip, a spreading hand shaped bruise across his face where he'd been slapped. When Hart led the others into the warehouse to find him he avoided looking at the Captain's face, instead focusing all his attention on Jack. When their eyes did meet he failed to see the apology that lurked in their depths and the look he sent Hart promised a painful end.

3.

He didn't know about the third incident as he was unconscious at the time. Standing on the brink between life and death John bound his wounds and kept him warm until the team arrived to rescue him. The Captain was gone by the time he awoke, and no one was the wiser of the tender kiss that had been pressed to his forehead moments before.

4.

Having Jack walk in on him being ravished by John was not his idea of a good start to his day. Having Jack freak out completely and blame him for what was going on? That was even worse. Eyes prickling with tears and rage he turned on John as the Immortal stalked from the room.

"You frickin bastard! I don't care what you have to do but gods above you're going to sort this out because this was not my fault!" he next to screamed.

He proceeded to ignore John for the rest of the day, not even stopping after Jack apologized for his outburst and said that John had talked to him and explained.

5.

"Eye Candy." Ianto couldn't stand that bloody nickname. To him it spoke of sweetness and promises that he didn't want and knew wouldn't be kept. For that reason he hated it whenever John used it, bristling whenever those words were said. He did, however, notice when it stopped sounding like a jest, and started sounding like an endearment. He did notice when the touches stopped being all rough edges and began to hold accidental tenderness. He noticed the fact that the insults were losing their sting and the banter was more entertaining. He noticed when he actually began to enjoy the other man's presence, and he hated it, hated him.

* * *

They were dead. Tosh and Owen were dead, and so was Jack, for the time being at least. Gwen had gone home to Rhys at his insistence and now the only people left breathing in the Hub were him and John. He was sitting on the couch when John approached him to shove the mug of tea into his hands. He didn't even react to the action other than to take a sip.

"I'm sorry," John broke the silence abruptly.

"Not your fault," he said softly. A derisive snort caused him to look up at the other man. "Ok," he conceded, "maybe it was because of you, maybe you should have done something different but..." he trailed off, unsure of what to say next. Finally he settled on a soft whisper, something he never really meant to say.

"I'm just glad you're okay." John's eyes widened at the admission, and then he was pressed tight to the Captain's chest, his mug of tea set off to the side before he realised it had left his hands. A moment later they were both crying, clinging to each other and wondering how things had ended up the way they had.

"I do love him," John whispered softly, his breath ghosting by his ear.

"So do I," his response was just as soft. As the two lay there, holding onto the one person neither of them had ever really expected to hold on to he thought, just for that instant, that maybe things could be okay. That if they could both love Jack, maybe they could help each other, too. His last thought as he drifted into unconsciousness was 'maybe loving him wouldn't be so bad either.'

**Ok, one more thing to say and I swear that's it. If there's anyone out there interested in being a Beta for a Torchwood fanfic I have in the works I'd love to hear from them. (Just leave your contact info using the review feature). I actually have a couple different plot lines I'm interested in (one of which is on my profile at the moment), so as a beta you would get to pick the one you wanted to see me do. However, I come with the disclaimer that I am a university student and therefore have a rather sporadic writing habit. On the other hand, I'd also be willing to be a beta in return if someone wanted my services. Thank's for reading! Hopefully this story line came off as plausible if not totally likely. **


End file.
